Lost In Your Eyes
by captainsharon
Summary: Andy has amnesia. Whether he will remember his relationship with Sharon?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andy Flynn ran down the stairs after the suspect. Suddenly he lost control and fell on icy stairs. He hit his head and fell unconscious. Detective Amy Sykes immediately come to the rescue. She bent over him and immediately checked his pulse. His head was bleeding. Amy immediately sent a message to Provenza and Sanchez to be able to engage with catching the suspect. She was so worried about Flynn, her hands trembled, and she didn't know what to do. She finally took the phone from her pocket and called 911.

* * *

Andy opened his eyes in the ER, but he had no idea why he was there. He tried to get up in bed, but suddenly felt a severe headache, and his ribs hurt too. He saw two people in front of his door. A woman, about 35 years old and an elderly man about 60 years old. He rubbed his eyes slightly to clarify his vision. He saw it as fog. He could hear their voices unclear. Suddenly he saw the nurse who approached them and the three went into his room.

"Andy, I ..." started Provenza.

"Who are you? I don't know you." said Andy confused and tried to keep away from the man.

"Andy, how can you not know your friend? '"

"I asked you a question. Who are you?" repeated again Andy. "Who are you? Who's Andy? '"

"Oh my God! He hit his head harder than I expected." Provenza said with sad look looking at his friend. Andy began to wonder even more. Everything was fog in his head.

"Who are you? And who is Andy?" Provenza left the room to call the doctor.

"This is Lieutenant Provenza." Amy said. "He's your best friend too. Your name is Andrew Flynn, Andy for short. You work in Major Crimes's department. This is your ID. It's you." Amy said, handing the ID to him. Andy took the ID, and examine it carefully for a long time. His headache was still in full force and he felt that his whole body hurt. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. He looked at Sykes, but she didn't return his memories.

"This is me?" Andy asked innocently. Amy nodded slightly.

"Yes, Lieutenant, it's you. '"

"What happened to me? '"

"You fall on icy stairs while tracing a suspect. You lost consciousness and you hit your head." Amy explained, hoping that Andy can remember anything. At that time, Andy's doctor and Lieutenant Provenza entered the room.

"Lieutenant Flynn, I'm Dr. Taylor, your doctor." said the doctor with a smile. "How do you feel?" Andy sighed wearily and clenched his teeth in pain.

"It hurts everywhere. ''

"I guess you've suffered a bad accident." Dr. Taylor approached his patient and began to examine his head.

"It seems, however, that all is well now. We'll give you some medicament for the pain but we'll keep you under observation for a few days." said the doctor. Andy nodded, still confused. The doctor came out to talk with Provenza and Sykes.

"I worry about Andy doctor, he doesn't remember anything." said Provenza concerned.

"Calm down. It is caused by a concussion. We should be thankful that he is awake. Yes, he doesn't remember anything, but for now. Don't worry, over time, he'll recover. ''

"He'll really remember it?" asked Sykes.

"Of course. But he need some time. The injury was bad, so we need to take care very well for him. Try to talk to him about some past events, this can help his recovery." said the doctor. Provenza nodded and sighed with relief somewhat. He turned and looked at Andy's room. The nurse gave his drugs.

"Lieutenant Provenza, Lieutenant Flynn suffered a head injury. It will take some time to return to normal. It will take some time to remember everything." added the doctor. Provenza nodded and took his phone. He had to call Sharon to let her know. Sharon was sitting in her office when her phone rang.

"Hello, Lieutenant Provenza. ''

"Captain, you should come to the hospital. ''

"What's happening?" she asked nervously.

"Andy ..." When Sharon heard Andy's name, as if her heart would stop for a moment.

"What about Andy? What happened? '"

"Captain, he suffered an accident while caught a suspect." Sharon took off her glasses and took her purse.

"I'll come right there. He's okay?"

"Don't worry, now he's fine. Please come quickly." Sharon hung up the phone and immediately went to the hospital.

* * *

After half an hour, Sharon arrived at the hospital breathlessly and anxiously. She immediately went to Provenza and Sykes.

"What's going on? Where's Andy? '"

"Captain, calm down. Andy is in the room. ''

"Well, what happened? '"

"Captain, he fell on icy stairs and hit his head. We immediately brought him to hospital. At the moment Julio is about to catch the suspect." Amy explained.

"I understand, but I need to see Andy." Provenza escorted her to Andy's room. They went inside. Andy lay on the bed. Sharon approached him with tears in her eyes. He looked confused, he couldn't even remember Sharon. She took his hand gently.

"Andy, what happened? How are you feeling?" Andy was silent. For him, she was completely unknown.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? I don't know you." At this point, Sharon froze.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Sharon, Andy." Andy thought for a moment. He wanted to remember something, but it wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I don't remember you." Sharon's heart was filled with pain. She looked sadly at Andy and wept loudly. Provenza put his hand on her shoulder.

"He remembers nothing. Absolutely nothing. The doctor said it was the result of trauma. ''

"Captain, I'll inform the team." Sykes said and walked out. Sharon sat next to Andy, in her eyes only sadness and pain.

"I should call Nicole. She should know." said Sharon. Sharon walked out while Andy slept. She notifies Nicole on the phone. She sat in the waiting room. She couldn't believe that Andy doesn't remember anything. He didn't remember her. He didn't told her "Sharon" or "honey" as always. He told her "ma'am." It really hurt Sharon, deeply. Provenza came from Andy's room and sat beside her.

"Captain, I know it's a big pain, I suffer for my friend too, but I'm convinced that he'll soon regain his memory." Sharon nodded with a slight sad smile.

"I hope lieutenant." Sharon sighed wearily and closed her eyes. The pain that she felt was enormous.

~~~ TBC ~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything he heard was the deafening sound near his ear. It was everything he knew ... It was not his alarm. It was just constant rustling. Andy opened his eyes and stood in a sitting position. He blinked several times and looked around the place. His eyes widened when he saw the woman beside him. His heart jump over quickly when he realized that he really doesn't know her. Questions popped into his mind, trying to remember what had happened. The woman had relied one cheek in his leg. Cheek that he could see was slightly flushed, her eyes narrowed, as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. He didn't know her, but when looked at her face, he calmed down. Not much, but something in this woman made him calm. Although at the moment in his mind popped a thousand questions he wanted to ask her. Andy didn't know how long watched her face, but it was over when she fluttered her eyelashes and found her beautiful, crystal clear green eyes. She opened her mouth and yawned slightly before finds that he was awake and watching her. Her eyes widened and a smile lit up her whole face. She reached out to him and he instinctively flinched.

"Andy ..." Sharon whispered his name softly with tears in her eyes. Andy tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. He reached for the glass of water. Sharon's piercing gaze not get away for a moment from him while he performed these movements.

"How do you know me, really?" asked Andy looking at her green eyes were filled with tears, sadness and pain. Sharon cleared her throat.

"You really don't know me?" Her hard accent come back, but concern was reading in her eyes.

'' Should I?'' he squinted slightly, trying to remember where he'd seen her before.

"I'll be back after a while dear." she seemed somehow frightened, she nevertheless gave him a smile before leaving the room. Andy felt guilty, but had no idea who she is. After a few minutes, Andy began to feel panic when Sharon came into the room with another younger woman, also he hadn't seen before.

"Dad!" Nicole immediately hugged her father and tears ran down her cheeks. Andy didn't hug her. He looked coldly and confusedly. Andy wasn't sure exactly what happened at the moment but felt comfortable in her arms.

"Dad, are you okay?" Nicole asked, looking sadly at her father's eyes. Sharon watched sadly. She put her hand on Nicole's shoulder.

"Nicole, your father is well. He just ..." Sharon took a deep breath, "He just doesn't remember anything." Andy looked at them strangely.

"Who are you?" asked Andy staring at Nicole. At this point, Nicole's heart seemed to stop.

"I am your daughter, Dad." Andy looked sometimes at her sometimes to Sharon. And when came into the room a few strangers, he was completely confused. The woman with blond hair approached him.

"Andy, how are you feeling?" she asked. Andy looked at her confused.

"I'm sorry, but ... I ...-"

"Andrea, it's Andrea." Sharon interrupted. Andrea looked at Sharon questioningly.

"Andrea, let's talk outside." Sharon said quietly, leaving Nicole in the room along with Sanchez, Tao and Buzz.

"How are you, Lieutenant?" Julio asked.

"Well thank you." He answered quietly, looking still strangely.

"I'm sure that you'll remember everything." said Mike.

"Mike is right, you'll remember." Buzz said. Nicole sat beside her father and put her head on his shoulder. In her eyes were tears and pain. He didn't even remember his own daughter. Sharon and Andrea sat in the waiting room.

"Sharon, Andy doesn't remember me." Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Andrea ... He remembers nothing. Absolutely nothing." Andrea hugged her comfortingly.

"But how? Why?" Sharon lightly rubbed her eyes and wiped her tears.

"He was chasing a suspect. Suddenly he fell on icy stairs and hit his head, he ...-" Sharon began to cry loudly. Andrea gently rubbed her back.

"Calm down Sharon, everything will be all right. Just calm down." Andrea tried to reassure her.

"I can't Andrea. He doesn't even remember me, even his daughter Nicole." At this point, Rusty arrived at the hospital.

"Mom, how's Andy?" he asked immediately. Sharon hugged her son crying. Rusty was still confused and didn't understand anything. He wiped her tears.

"Mom, what happens?" Sharon still weeping and had no strength to speak. Rusty looked at Andrea.

"What happens Andrea?" Andrea took a deep breath. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Rusty, Andy hit his head hard and... he remembers nothing. Absolutely nothing." Rusty went into shock.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, just don't remember anything." Andrea explained.

"He doesn't remember Nicole too." Sharon said softly.

"Mom, calm down, everything will be fine. I want to see him." Rusty went into Andy's room. Andy looked at him, he remembered that he'd seen him, but didn't know where.

"Andy, how are you?" Andy sighed and suddenly felt severe pain in his head.

"I'm fine. But you ...- '"

"I'm Rusty. I'll explain everything later if you want." Nicole took Rusty's hand. While Sharon and Andrea sat in the waiting room, Provenza came with a cup of coffee in hand. He handed the cup to Sharon.

"You're exhausted, drink your coffee." Sharon smiled sadly.

"Thanks Provenza, but I have no strength."

"Sharon, you can't cry constantly. We all know that Andy will be good and will remember everything." Andrea assured her. Provenza insistently handed the coffee cup to her. Sharon took the cup and looked thoughtfully. Julio, Mike and Buzz left the room.

"We'll go back to work. We can't leave Amy alone." Julio said.

"Thank you for being here." Sharon said sadly.

"Captain, of course we'll be here." said Mike.

"We hope that everything will be fine." Buzz said. Sharon nodded slightly.

"Are you coming?" Julio asked, turning to Provenza.

" I'll be back shortly. " he assured them. They left.

* * *

On the other hand, Rusty and Nicole talked about their memories with Andy.

"Andy, you can't believe how much you helped me. When I had problems with my biological mother, you always was with me." Rusty said with a smile. Andy smiled slightly.

"I thought that Mrs. Sharon's your mother." Rusty looked at Nicole.

"No, dad, Sharon is like a real mother for Rusty. You live with them, you spend the most time with Sharon and Rusty." Nicole said with a sad smile. Andy thought.

"With Sharon? She... she really looks very good woman. '"

"Yes, mom always was so and you adore her." added Rusty. Andy looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, I saw her, I couldn't remember anything, but I felt that her presence calms me down." Andy admitted.

"Dad, this is normal though because now you don't remember anything, you love her very much." Andy closed his eyes for a moment. He was trying to remember something, but it wasn't possible, not right now.

"I love her?" he repeated, confused.

"Yes, you love her very much. I can even say that you want to marry her, but she wants time from you." Rusty said. Nicole rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Rusty! You speak with much detail. ''

"I just explain. In addition, the doctor said we should tell him about past events." At this point, came Sharon and Andrea.

"Well, Andy, I hope you're okay." Andrea said with a smile.

"I'm fine thanks."

"I'm sorry, but I have a lot of work lately. I have to go. I'll visit you tomorrow." Andrea added.

"We'll accompany you." Nicole suggested. She nodded, and the three went outside. Sharon smiled softly and looked into Andy's brown eyes with love.

"Do you have any pain?"

"Not much."

"I'm glad. You want a glass of water? '"

"No, just ... Please, sit next to me." Sharon nodded and sat down beside him. Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, Nicole and Rusty explained to me about our relationship. ''

"What about our relationship?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't remember nothing. Absolutely nothing. '"

"I know that you will remember everything." Andy sighed.

"Sharon, when you entered the room for the first time, I couldn't remember anything, but as if your presence calms me down." he admitted. Sharon smiled with tears in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently.

~~~ TBC ~~~

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The night was quiet and peaceful. Andy was fast asleep. Sharon sat beside him and watched him. Tears streamed down her cheeks, silently. She gently took his hand. She didn't want to wake him. She closed her eyes for a moment. She would like all this be a bad dream. She opened her eyes again, but nothing changed. She was crying softly because he couldn't remember her. She couldn't believe it was all true. "How did it happen? Why?" these questions revolved in her head constantly. She rubbed her eyes and gently wiped her tears. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She remembered their last conversation before the incident.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Hey, Sharon." Andy opened her office door with a smile._

 _"Why do you stay there? Come to me." Andy closed the door tightly and sat beside her. He kissed her gently on the lips._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Pretty good. Is there a problem? '"_

 _"No, I just looked at the clock and decided it was time for lunch. You want to go together in a restaurant?" Sharon sighed wearily and looked into his eyes._

 _"Andy, I would like, but today we have a lot of work. Let's postpone it for another day." Andy sighed and rolled his eyes._

 _"Sharon, I know that the work is important, but healthy eating too. I think it would be better to go together. We'll come back earlier if you want." He stared into her green eyes pleadingly. Sharon took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. She took his hand._

 _"Andy, I know you're concerned about me, you have no idea how I would like to go along, but please understand me, let's go another day. Today we're both busy." Andy nodded dissatisfied._

 _"Well, well. You're my boss. I will not insist. Your word is law for me." he said with a playful smile and kissed her. Sharon smiled and stroked his face._

 _"You can't even imagine how happy I am when you're with me." Andy snuggled in her silky hair._

 _"I know that. I love you."_

 _"I love you too."_

Sharon suddenly opened her eyes breathlessly. She looked at Andy and understood that it was just a memory. She took a deep breath and put her hands on her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Sorry Andy. Maybe all this is happening because of me. I would like to turn back time and accept your invitation for lunch. If we had gone, maybe now you wouldn't be here. Now you would remember everything." she whispered softly when Nicole and Rusty entered the room.

"Sharon, you're tired, I'll stay with my father. If you want, you go home." Nicole suggested. Sharon smiled sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"Mom, Nicole is right, I can stay here. You look pale." Rusty said softly. "

"Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine and will stay here. In addition, Nicole, I want your father to be with me while recovering." Nicole nodded slightly.

"Of course Sharon. I'm sure it will be fine." Sharon smiled.

"Andrea left, right? '"

"Yes, Mom, she said she'll be here tomorrow." Rusty replied. Sharon turned slightly and looked at Andy.

"Let's leave Andy to sleep." Sharon suggested the three went into the waiting room. Sharon took the phone from her pocket and saw a missed call from Provenza. She immediately called him.

"Hello, Lieutenant."

"Captain, I'm sorry that I call, I just wanted to ask you if you want to get information about the case." Sharon sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Of course Lieutenant, I would expect developments on the case."

"How's Flynn?"

"He now sleeps. I hope that will soon go home. '"

"Tomorrow I'll visit you. And I'll send you information about the case by email."

"Very good." Sharon said and hung up the phone. She sat next to Rusty and Nicole.

"This is Provenza." she explained in their questioning look. Sharon took her coat and leaned back. She closed her eyes, hoping that the new day will be better.

* * *

The next morning Andy opened his eyes slowly. He saw Sharon, who looked at him with a smile.

"Good morning." she whispered softly. He smiled softly, although he couldn't remember anything.

"Good morning. What time is it?"

"Nearly nine."

"Oh, I slept so much?" he asked, confused.

"You just was tired and the medication affect you." Andy nodded confused and frowned slightly.

"What's happening?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing, just got a little pain. ''

"You want to call a doctor? '"

"No, please, it's okay." he assured her. She kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Sharon?"

"Yes."

"You know, I really hate hospitals. I feel like in a prison. When will I get out of here?" Sharon smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I talked to the doctor, he told me that tomorrow we can go. I can't wait to go back home." Andy looked at her confused.

"I will come with you?"

"Sure, I'll take care of you during this difficult period. Don't worry, I'm convinced that you'll remember everything."

"I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"For what?"

"I want to remember everything. I want to remember what I felt for you. Sharon, please don't get mad, but ... I really don't feel anything for you now. I don't want to hurt you, but really now, everything's like a fog. I don't remember anything. I don't even remember who I am." Andy's words tore Sharon's heart, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled, hiding her tears.

"Andy, I would never became angry. I know that this situation is very difficult for you, but trust me. We'll both always be together, whatever happens, I'll always be there. You'll be fine. You... you'll remember everything. " She hugged him. Andy feel comfortable in her embrace. Suddenly Rusty and Nicole entered the room.

"Oh, sorry. I think we came at the wrong time." Nicole grinned. Sharon smiled.

"Nothing like that, come in. '"

"How are you, Andy?" Rusty asked with a smile.

"Very well, thank you. Sharon told me that tomorrow I'll go home. '"

"Yes, Dad, finally you'll be home and with Sharon. I'm convinced that you'll remember everything, you just need time." Andy nodded slightly.

"Hello." Andrea stepped inside with a smile. "Well, Andy, how are you? '"

"Oh good."

"I'm happy. I hope that everything will be fine. ''

"Andrea, can we talk privately?" Sharon asked quietly.

"Of course." The two women went out, leaving Rusty and Nicole together with Andy.

"What's happening?" asked Andrea.

"I need to talk to you. This morning, Andy told me that he doesn't remember anything and he didn't remember what he felt to me. I know that he doesn't remember anything, but just these words ..." Andrea sighed and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Sharon. Everything will be fine. I'm confident that Andy will remember everything." Sharon hugged her friend.

* * *

On the other hand, the day in the department was tense. Provenza threw his folders on his desk and sat thinking.

"I thought you'd go to the hospital." Amy nudged him.

"No, Sharon called me and said that tomorrow, Andy will be home, then I'll visit him. ''

"How is he? Still he doesn't remember anything?" Julio asked.

"Yes, the captain said he's better, but still all in his head like a fog. '"

"And I'm sure he'll remember soon." Tao added.

"Yes, Mike's right, just he need time." Buzz interjected.

* * *

When Andrea left, Sharon entered the room and smiled. Andy laughed along with Nicole and Rusty.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing Sharon, just told my dad about an event with Rusty." Nicole said.

"Oh, I see. '"

"Furthermore, Andy, there are many things you have to understand." Rusty laughed.

"I can't wait to hear them." Andy said with a slight smile and looked at Sharon. She was happy because she knew that Andy would remember everything soon.

~~~ TBC ~~~

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Andy was already home. Sharon, Rusty and Nicole tried to help him to remember by telling their memories. Although the doctor had said would pass the time, Sharon was hoping that Andy will remember everything faster than expected all. Nicole and Rusty talk with Andy in the living room while Sharon was preparing tea. She brought a tray and handed the glasses.

"Andy, in general you love this tea." Sharon said with a smile, handing the cup. Andy looked at her, then at the cup. He wanted to remember, but it wasn't so easy. Andy smiled slightly, looking at Sharon's green eyes and took the cup. Sharon nodded with a slight smile and sat down beside him. For a moment there was silence when Nicole hugged her father.

"Dad, I wouldn't like to be separated from your arms never." Andy stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. In his head all was fog, he couldn't remember Nicole, but didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey, Andy, you know, once when you came with me in the college all thought that you were my father. First I laughed, but then I felt proud because I would like to have a father like you." Rusty grinned. Sharon put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's really like that. But you also say that Rusty is like a son to you." Sharon added, turning to him. Andy smiled sadly.

"I'm sure it was true. Rusty is a great kid." Nicole snuggled against her father.

"Dad, do you know what happened once? When I was little, you took me to my grandmother and when you come to pick me up, I was covered in flour in the kitchen." Sharon and Rusty laughed. Andy laughed too, but he didn't remember. It was just funny to him. On the other hand the department again was finishing murder case. Nevertheless, no one could concentrate on their work as everyone thought about Andy. Provenza sat at his desk with his morning coffee.

"Hey, Provenza, you call the captain? How's Andy?" Amy asked. Provenza left his glass on his desk.

"I haven't spoken yet, I had no opportunity."

"Yes, but it would be better to understand his condition." interrupted Julio. Provenza sighed.

"I know you all worry about Andy, like me, but I'll call them later. I think now they have breakfast." Sharon had already prepared breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called from the kitchen. Nicole and Rusty walked toward the kitchen when they saw that Andy doesn't come with them. Nicole sat beside her father and took his hand.

"Dad, the breakfast is ready. What's happening?"

"I'm just not hungry." he said coldly.

"Andy, you just don't want to eat. Come on, we're all hungry. These days we were all exhausted." said Rusty insistently. Andy shrugged. At this point, Sharon came to them.

"What happens? Breakfast is ready and waiting for you." she said with a slight smile.

"We're just trying to convince Dad." Nicole explained. Sharon sighed looking at him.

"Well, you go into the kitchen, we'll come later. ''

"But, Mom.- '"

"Rusty, Nicole, please." Nicole and Rusty went into the kitchen. Sharon sat next to Andy and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, what's the problem?"

"No problem, just I don't feel well." Sharon took his hand reassuringly.

"Andy, I know that all this is very difficult for you. But we'll overcome it. I'm sure that you're hungry too, let's have breakfast together." Andy sighed wearily and looked into her eyes sadly.

"Sharon, please don't insist." he released her hand. Sharon nodded. "Well, as you wish, I'll not insist." Sharon's eyes filled with tears. She went into the kitchen and sat thoughtfully. Rusty and Nicole looked at her.

"Sharon, what happened?"

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Rusty concerned. Sharon smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry, everything's fine." She took a cup of raspberry tea and went to her bedroom.

"I think something happened between them." said Nicole.

"It's possible. You know very well that Andy doesn't remember anything and it hurts mom." Nicole nodded slightly.

"Yes, you're right." Andy sat in the living room thoughtfully. "Who am I really? What have I felt to Sharon? What kind of father am I for Nicole? What about Rusty?" These questions revolved in Andy's head permanently. There were times when he felt he didn't want to know anything. All was dark fog, nothing more. Suddenly Sharon's phone rang. Nicole went to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Andrea. ''

"Nicole, what a surprise. Where's Sharon?"

"Well, she's in her room, I think she's tired."

"I understand, but can you give the phone to her, I want to ask her something." Nicole went to Sharon's room. She lay on the bed looking at the ceiling.

"Sharon, Andrea wants to talk to you." Nicole handed the phone and left. Sharon sighed, "Andrea?"

"Sharon, how are you? How's Andy?" Sharon bit her lip.

"It's okay, don't worry. '"

"Sharon, your voice sounds weird. What's wrong?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Andrea, I told you that everything's fine." Sharon insisted.

"No Sharon, you're a friend of mine for many years and I know you very well. Tell me the truth."

"Oh, Andrea, I just lose hope with every day. This morning, I called Andy at breakfast, but he didn't accept. He behaves so strange to me, to Nicole, with Rusty, with his friends. I don't know whether he can remember something. "

"Sharon, calm down. The doctor told us that he needs time. In addition, tell him about the past. ''

"Nicole and Rusty talk from the morning, but there is no change, even if he is more confused than before." Sharon said sadly, in a trembling voice.

"Sharon, now it's your turn. You try to recall some of the moments in the past. ''

"But how?"

"Sharon, you have a photo album, which you're together, right? '"

"Of course, we have pretty photos in the album. But what are you talking about Andrea? I don't understand."

"Sharon, pick up the album and show him the photos. Maybe he can remember anything. You have a chance to try." Andrea said encouragingly. Sharon took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll do it." she said and hung up the phone. Sharon took the album and went into the living room. Andy still sitting thoughtful in his own world. Sharon smiled slightly. She approached him, put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her confused. She sat beside him and handed him the album.

"What is this?"

"This is one album, but it's very important for me and for you too. In this album has our photos together. I would like to look at them together." Andy closed his eyes for a moment and sighed.

"Sharon, why are you doing this?"

"I don't understand you." Andy left the album on the table.

"Why should you try so much?" Sharon looked at him with tears in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes slightly and looked into his brown eyes again.

"Andy, why shouldn't I try?" Andy took her hand.

"Sharon, nothing will be as before, believe me. With each passing day, you and I hurt each another. I don't remember anything, absolutely anything. I don't remember you, I don't remember my kids, I don't remember my friends, my family."

"Andy, don't lose hope. Everything will be fine." Sharon said quietly, tears streamed down her cheeks. Andy dropped her hand.

"No Sharon, nothing will be fine. It's over. You can't even imagine how I feel right now. You can't even imagine how much I want to remember everything. But no, I don't remember anything."

"Andy, it just needs time. ''

"Stop Sharon!" he shouted, "Don't soothe me more. And I lost my memory, I lost the sense of my life. You don't lose anything. I lost everything." These words were another blow at Sharon's heart. Her eyes filled with tears, her heart was filled with pain and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"You're not right about that Andy. I also lost a lot. You lose your memory, but I lost my Andy. I lost you Andy, and I think it makes no sense to talk more." Sharon wiped her tears. Andy looked at her coldly, but he could feel how much he hurt her. He approached her.

"Sharon, I didn't mean it."

"Andy, you know, before when I looked in your eyes I saw love, but now all I see is emptiness. I tried to recall the past, I'm trying to help you, but you push me away. Why are you doing this? I just want you to remember everything and all be as before." At this point, the phone rang. Sharon sighed slightly.

"Lieutenant Provenza. ''

"I'm sorry that I worry you, Captain, but how is everything? '"

"It's okay, don't worry."

"I'm glad. How's Andy?"

"He's fine, everything's fine.''

"Any change?"

"No, not yet."

"I understand. But we must not lose hope. I'm sorry for the call."

"There is no reason to regret it." Sharon said and hung up the phone. Andy watched her carefully. Sharon looked around.

"Where are Nicole and Rusty? '"

"They came out together." Sharon nodded and walked to the bedroom.

"Sharon." She turned to Andy. "Yes."

"I'm sorry. But I just don't remember anything, understand me." Sharon smiled slightly.

"I understand." They looked at each other as if everything was okay.

"May I ask you something?" he asked plaintively. Sharon nodded slightly. "Of course."

"Can we look at the album together?" Sharon smiled. "When you want."

~~~ TBC ~~~

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sharon took the album and sat next to Andy on the couch. He looked at her and thought. "Why can't I remember anything?" Sharon smiled slightly despite Andy's words. She opened the album and they began to look the photos.

"Do you see this photo? It was when together we went to a restaurant. You insisted." Sharon laughed. Andy smiled looking at the photo.

"I didn't know I was so stubborn."

"Oh, you're stubborn Andy. That will not change." She put her head on his shoulder as before. She felt comfortable, but her heart was filled with pain, knowing that he doesn't remember anything. He couldn't remember their relationship. That hurt Sharon. She snuggled against him and felt his scent. The same scent that she adored.

"You know Andy, I always feel comfortable in your arms. Hug me, please, as before." Andy was confused. At this point, he didn't know what to do. He didn't remember anything, but he couldn't hurt Sharon even more with his behavior. He smiled softly, hugged her tightly and felt Sharon's smile. Andy was now happy. He was hurt Sharon enough, but now he wanted to correct this mistake. Sharon closed her eyes for a moment and remember all those moments, but the difference was that in her memories Andy remembered everything and now doesn't remember anything. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She saw that Andy was asleep. She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. She snuggled even more in him and fell asleep in his arms as before.

* * *

Several hours later, Nicole and Rusty returned home.

"I told you they ..." Rusty suddenly stopped talking, seeing Sharon and Andy slept embraced. Nicole grinned.

"Hey, that's wonderful." she whispered. Rusty sighed, "You're right, this is wonderful, but Andy still doesn't remember anything. It's quite sad and I'm sure mom feels bad." Nicole nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It is. But look at them now. At the moment, everything seems normal as before. Like dad remembers everything. ''

"Let's leave them alone." Rusty said softly, and he and Nicole, went into the other room. A few minutes later, Andy opened his eyes slowly. He noted that Sharon still asleep in his arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I want to remember Sharon. I want to know what I feel for you. At the moment I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. At the moment I can't lie I love you. I don't remember anything." Andy muttered. He gently rubbed her back. Sharon rubbed her eyes and looked into Andy's brown eyes. "Andy." she whispered softly, "How long have I sleep here? '"

"I woke up a little while ago you slept in my arms. I didn't want to wake you, sorry." Sharon pulled away from the embrace.

"Everything's fine. Nicole and Rusty probably already at home. I'll check." Andy nodded slightly. Sharon went into the other room. Andy leaned back and put his hands on his face. Confused, he took the album in his hands and began to look at the photos. He wasn't surprised when he saw how happy is he with Sharon. He closed his eyes and imagined her face. She was a beautiful woman. "Anyone would have fallen in love with her." he thought with a smile. Sharon opened the door quietly and went into Rusty's bedroom.

"Hey, Sharon, we woke you?" Nicole asked sadly.

"No Nicole, just I and Andy woke up. I decided to check you. When are you coming? '"

"A while ago." Rusty replied. She nodded with a slight smile.

"Sharon, I'm sorry, but I'll not stay for dinner. I want to go home. I want to talk to Dad." Sharon sat down beside her and squeezed her hand.

"Nicole, if you want, you can stay." Nicole smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Sharon, but I can't . I'll go to my dad." Nicole went into the living room. Rusty looked at his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?"

"Yes dear, I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know, just you look pale." Sharon smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Everything's fine. Tomorrow I'll go to work again and I'm really tired."

"Mom, why don't you take leave while Andy recover?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Oh, Rusty ... It may not even happen. I don't want to lose hope, but Andy remember nothing, absolutely nothing. I'm afraid to say this, but he can't remember never." Sharon's eyes filled with tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Rusty hugged his mother.

"Mom, we mustn't lose hope. You always say that. Now why do you think that?" Sharon took a deep breath. "Rusty, it's so hard. You can't imagine how I feel. Every day I wake up hoping that Andy will remember, but then I see the man who remembers nothing, absolutely nothing. Then my heart is filled with pain , a huge pain. As if time has stopped. it hurt me, really. I don't want to see Andy in this state. I would like he to pronounce my name with love, not with coldness. " Rusty nodded slightly. "I know Mom, but we mustn't lose hope. You know that the doctor said that it will take time." He tried to calm her. "I know." Nicole sat beside his father with a smile.

"What are you doing Dad?" Andy looked at her and sighed.

"Nothing, just looking album at Sharon's album." Nicole nodded slightly and took the album in her hands. She smiled, seeing their photos with Sharon.

"These photos are wonderful. ''

"Yes, it is, but when I don't remember anything, everything seems no sense." Nicole put the album on the table. She hugged her father.

"I know that you'll remember Dad. I know that." Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's my only wish." Andy sighed wearily.

"Everything will be fine, you'll remember." Andy wanted to believe in his daughter's words, but it wasn't easy.

* * *

Several hours later, "Nicole left. Rusty was in his room. Sharon was washing dishes in the kitchen. Andy sat in the living room reading Sharon's magazines. It was surprising to him since the title was, "For future parents." He looked questioningly at Sharon.

"Sharon, what is this title?" Sharon put the dishes and went to him. She took the magazine and smiled.

"It was bought because of your fault. '"

"My fault? Why?" Sharon grinned, "Oh, Andy ... You can't imagine what you asked me one time."

"What?" he asked.

"You asked me if I would like to have a child with you. It was so pointless question. I would never have agreed to have a child at my age. First, it's impossible, secondly, to be possible there will be a big risk. But nevertheless because of your stubbornness we bought this magazine. " Andy nodded and laughed.

"Hey, why are you laughing? '"

"It's just ridiculous. Yes, you're beautiful Sharon and everyone would fell in love with you. And now, honestly, even if I don't remember anything, I don't regret that I've asked such a question." Sharon smiled and looked into his eyes with love. Now, as if Andy remembered everything.

"It's getting late. Let's sleep." Sharon suggested. Andy nodded slightly.

"Sharon?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry about what I said today, really." Sharon squeezed his hand, "Forget it. You're not the same Andy when you said those words. You just don't remember anything and I understand. " She kissed him gently and went into her bedroom. Andy closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to remember soon.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon sat in her office with Andrea.

"I'm relaxed because Rusty is with Andy. I know that he'll take good care of him. To be honest, Andy is like a father to him." Sharon sighed.

"I know. Sharon, what happened yesterday? You showed the album to him?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Yes, but don't change anything. Even if we argued." Andrea's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. You and Andy argued?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Yes, and his words really hurt me, but then I told myself that he doesn't remember anything and these words aren't from the same Andy that I know. I know this is difficult." Andrea took her hand reassuringly.

"Calm down. I'm confident that Andy will remember everything." Sharon nodded slightly.

"I don't know, I'm not sure, but I lose hope every day."

"Sharon, you're strong. You have to believe in the hope. Everything will be all right. You have to be up to Andy and to support him in this difficult time." Sharon nodded slightly. Andrea was right.

* * *

Several hours later, Sharon came home tired. She threw her keys and went into the living room. Andy and Rusty were talking together. She sat next to them with a slight smile.

"Hey, Mom, Andy and I talked a lot. I told him a lot of funny things." Rusty grinned.

"This is good."

"Rusty, you're such a good kid." Rusty smiled and hugged him. Sharon watched them with a smile.

"Rusty, come into my room, I want to tell you something." said Sharon. Rusty nodded and Andy decided to wait in the living room. They went into Sharon's bedroom and closed the door.

"Rusty, how is Andy? Is there any change?" Sharon asked reliably.

"No mom, no change. He's fine. Don't worry." Sharon nodded and sighed wearily. Suddenly they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Sharon asked anxiously.

"From the living room." Rusty said. Both ran to the living room and saw Andy, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Oh, my God! Rusty, call 911!" Sharon said. "Andy, can you hear me? Andy?" Sharon's heart would stop for a moment. Now she was worried about his condition.

~~~ TBC ~~~

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sharon and Rusty sat in the waiting room while the doctors were examining Andy. Sharon had informed all about Andy's condition. Now Nicole was with the doctor to talk about of her father's condition. Sharon was very worried about Andy. Rusty was holding her hand to comfort her. Suddenly their team arrived at the hospital.

"Captain, how is Lieutenant Flynn?" Amy asked immediately. Sharon sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. The doctors examined him at the moment. ''

"But how did this happen?" asked Provenza concerned.

"I don't know. Me and Rusty were in the bedroom when we heard a loud noise from the living room. When we went, we saw that Andy lying on the floor unconscious." Sharon explained.

"My God, I hope that everything's fine." Julio said. Sharon nodded sadly.

"Doctors don't tell you anything?" Mike asked.

"No, Nicole was in the doctor's office and talk about Andy's condition. To be honest, I'm appalled that can happen something bad. He didn't remember anything now, now what?" Sharon put her hands on her face. Rusty put his hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Mom, calm down. I'm confident that Andy will be fine. '"

"Captain, we have to be strong at this time. '' Provenza said.

"Yes, Provenza is right, we still don't know why he fainted. "Amy added encouragingly. Nicole suddenly came out of the doctor's office and went to Sharon.

"Nicole, what happened? What did say the doctor?" Sharon asked nervously.

"Sharon, calm down. The doctor wants to talk to you." Sharon nodded and went into the doctor's office. She sat down with fear in her eyes. She was afraid of what she might hear now.

"How is Andy, Doctor?" asked Sharon. The doctor smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, he's fine. ''

"Yes, but he fainted to the floor unconscious?"

"This was the effect of the drugs. Furthermore, we found that Andy hit his head a second time." Sharon's eyes widened.

"What does that mean? What's wrong?" she asked with fear.

"No, calm down. As a result, he can regain his memory."

"Then ... Is Andy remembers anything?"

"We still don't know, he's under the influence of anesthesia. We'll check when he woke up." Sharon nodded and left the office. She was hoping that Andy remembers everything.

"Sharon, what the doctor said?" asked Nicole.

"Mom, sit down if you want." Rusty offered. Sharon smiled.

"No dear, I'm fine. The doctor said that Andy hit his head a second time and that he can regain his memory. ''

"Is he really remember?" asked Provenza.

"We still don't know, because Andy was under the influence of anesthesia. We'll check when he woke up." Sharon explained.

"I want my father to remember everything again." said Nicole reliably.

"I'm convinced that he already remembers everything." Rusty said with a smile.

"I hope." Sharon sighed and sat in the waiting room.

"Captain, we'll go for coffee. Do you want?" Provenza asked politely. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"If you can Lieutenant." Provenza, Amy, Julio and Mike went for coffee. Sharon kept looking at her watch. She was anxious to know if Andy remembers everything. A few minutes later, Andrea also came to the hospital.

"Sharon, what's up? How's Andy?"

"He's still under the effect of anesthesia, but he's fine. The doctor told me that he hit his head a second time. And he can regain his memory." Andrea smiled.

"This is great news Sharon. I hope that Andy no longer remember. ''

"I also can't wait to find that out." Sharon said with excitement.

"I saw Provenza and the others. Where are they going? '"

"Oh, they go for coffee." Andrea nodded slightly. Andy's doctor approached them.

"Mrs. Sharon, Mr. Andy already awake, let's check it out together." Sharon nodded and they went into Andy's room while Nicole, Rusty and Andrea waited in the waiting room. They went inside. Andy slowly opened his eyes but still saw foggy. He rubbed his eyes slightly and saw Sharon's face. The same handsome face, from which he couldn't take his eyes.

"Andy ..." Sharon whispered in a trembling voice. She took his hand and looked into his brown eyes with love.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"At the hospital, dear, you fainted and was unconscious for several hours. But don't worry, everything will be fine." Sharon was anxious to see if he remembers something. Andy grabbed his head. He clenched his teeth in pain.

"I feel pain. ''

"This will pass, Mr. Andy, you hit your head, so you have pain." said the doctor calmly.

"Andy, do you remember me?" Sharon asked with a sinking heart, and her eyes were filled with tears. Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Sharon, why I don't have to remember you? Of course I remember you." Sharon sighed with great relief, and her heart was filled with joy. The doctor smiled and leave them alone. Sharon sat next to Andy.

"Andy, you remember Nicole, Rusty, Provenza, our team, Andrea .."

"Sharon, of course I remember everything, calm down." Andy said quietly.

"Oh, my God! Thanks! It's a miracle Andy, you regained your memory. You remember everything." Sharon embraced him. Andy was confused.

"Wait ... Sharon ... When I lost my memory?"

"Andy, you're trying to catch a criminal and fell on icy stairs, hit your head and lost your memory." Andy thought.

"Yes, I remember the incident. The only thing I don't remember is how lost my memory." Sharon smiled and kissed him.

"Andy, this isn't important. The important thing is that now you remember, you're my Andy. You came back Andy!" she said and kissed him gently on the lips. At this point, Nicole, Rusty and Andrea went inside.

"Oh, sorry. We failed this moment." Nicole grinned. Sharon and Andy looked at each other and laughed.

"Everything's fine." said Sharon.

"Andy, the doctor told us that you already remember everything. I'm so glad." Andrea said with a smile.

"Thank you, Andrea. I'm also glad that I'm with Sharon and my family. '"

"Dad, remember me, right?" asked Nicole.

"Nicole, I can't forget my daughter." Nicole hugged her father hard. Rusty chuckled.

"Well, Andy, if you're already here, we play chess together, right?" Andy laughed.

"Definitely kid." Sharon smiled. She was so happy that Andy regained his memory.

* * *

Several hours later, Andy was with the team in his room, while Sharon and Andrea were talking in the waiting room.

"Andrea, you can't imagine how happy I am. Andy has regained his memory." Andrea smiled and took her hand.

"I was convinced that he would regain his memory. Now you'll be very happy." Sharon smiled softly. On the other hand, Provenza again teased his friend.

"Andy, since you lost your memory was very strange, even bad. ''

"Bad? In what sense?" asked Andy confused.

"Provenza, stop worrying Andy." Julio said.

"Yes, he has just regained his memory." Amy said irritably.

"Wait a minute. I want to know what will say Provenza." Andy said sharply, directing his attention to Provenza. Provenza sighed and sat down beside him.

"Andy, what would I say is no joke. When you lose your memory, Sharon tried to help you remember. But you were too stubborn and constantly argued with her." Andy took a deep breath.

"I argued with Sharon?" he repeated, confused. Provenza nodded.

"Actually, Lieutenant, you don't remember anything and the captain knows that." Said Mike.

"My God. I wouldn't argue with Sharon.''

"But you did it. She knows that you didn't remember anything, but still, you broke her heart." Provenza said quietly. Andy thought and put his hands on his face.

"And what will I do now? I'd like to apologize to Sharon." Andy said thoughtfully. Provenza put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can do it. You will succeed." Andy sighed wearily. A sudden amnesia had brought his life to such difficulties.

* * *

The night was quiet. Sharon and Andy were already privately. She smiled softly.

"Andy, do you want water? '"

"No, Sharon, I don't want water. I want to apologize." Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"To apologize? For what?" Andy sighed wearily.

"Sharon, I want to apologize if I hurt you when I couldn't remember anything." Sharon nodded and hugged him.

"Andy, you don't need to apologize. You had lost your memory and that's okay. I love you." Andy smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Sharon and this will never change." Sharon put her head on his shoulder and Andy hugged her tightly. He kissed her softly on the forehead. Sharon was happy because Andy has remembered everything. Now they would be finally happy together.

* * *

 ** _6 months later ..._**

Andy sat on the sofa after another hard day. Sharon sat next to him with a smile and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Andy looked into her green eyes with love.

"Are you okay?"

"Absolutely. It's been six months since you regained your memory and it's over. Now I'm happy because finally you and I are happy together." Andy nodded with a smile, pressed his lips against hers and kissed her gently. Sharon pulled back slightly and smiled.

"Hey, whats up?" asked Andy brazenly.

"Actually, I have news for you, but also I still don't know how children will react and the team too." Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Wait a minute. You talk like a crossword. What news? What children? And what team? "Sharon sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Andy, do you remember that you had one wish?" Andy nodded slightly.

"Yes, of course I remember. ''

"Now your wish will come true because I ... well ... I'm pregnant. You and I will be parents soon." Andy's eyes widened.

"Sharon, really? You're pregnant?" She smiled and kissed him.

"It's true Andy. It was your wish and now it will come true." Andy smiled and hugged Sharon.

"I'm so happy. I can't tell you how much. I'm confident that everyone will be happy. "Sharon smiled.

"I hope." Andy pressed her to him.

"You want to know one thing?" he whispered softly. Sharon grinned, "What?"

"I love you very, very, very much and will always love you. Until my last breath. ''

"I love you and always will." They kissed passionately. Now they were happy together. They were eager to become parents.

 _A sudden amnesia had brought a twist in the life of two people. But now, everything would be fine. Now Sharon and Andy finally were going to be happy together with developments in their lives, which would bring their child._

 ** _~~~ THE END ~~~_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think of the finale of the story. I hope you liked it. Thank you all!_**


End file.
